Under the Streetlight
by Woahnessness
Summary: Their morals, aspirations, their very ways of life clashed and battled whenever they collided. Yet, they smooth them all out and managed to cooperate. Snubbles. 1sentence challenge from LiveJournal. Slight AU.


**A/N: **This is my first try with those LiveJournal 1-sentence-challenges... I also apologize for any OOCness... Hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Powerpuff Girls_ or any characters of said series. This fiction is nonprofit and purely fan made.

* * *

**#1 Walking**

Bubbles felt a little strange keeping her feet on the ground with every step, having always floated above the concrete floor of the city, she found it funny that how she were able to withstand being smashed into a building, yet when the soft skin of her feet was penetrated by even the smallest of pebbles, she cringed and hissed in pain; but if not being airborne meant there would be no gaps between her and Snake during their peaceful strolls, she could get used to the unpleasant concrete.

**#2 Waltz**

In usual terms, the Waltz is probably one of the most romantic dances two people could perform with each other; with Snake, it was a series of slipped feet and hands with a mix of nose bumping; however, no matter how badly he did, it was one of the most romantic moments in Bubbles' life.**  
**

**#3 Wishes**

Ever since youth, Bubbles was overjoyed whenever she found a dandelion in the grass, she loved to close her eyes tight and make a wish, watching the dandelion's seeds float away into the air; Snake had taken her to a secluded meadow deep in Townsville Woods, and plucked one bursting with seeds, he gave it to her and clasped her hands in his; then, closing their eyes tight, they made their wishes together.

**#4 Wonder**

As Snake sometimes leaves the beat up shack to meet her in the park, a voice in his head made him wonder why she sacrificed sleep, money, and her own reputation just to see him; that evening, he asked her why, and she responded, "Because, silly, you're worth it!"**  
**

**#5 Worry  
**

Snake lifted his head at the commotion being caused by another giant monster deep within the city, keeping a close eye on the blue streak of light that moved near it; he propped himself up on his hands on the roof of the shack, knowing full and well that she will always be fine, for some reason he still felt worried, helpless.**  
**

**#6 Whimsy  
**

It was hard to get used to Bubbles' upbeat attitude, in everything she said and did, her whimsical nature in it was almost suffocating, especially to Snake, he had never seen someone so happy with what they have; yet, unusual as it is, he found it mysteriously charming.**  
**

**# 7 Waste/Wasteland  
**

Bubbles looked up from her hands at the sound of footsteps crunching against the scattered rubble, her eyes were blurry, but the identity of her savior was still obvious to her; his scaly hand wiped her tears away, giving some sight to her surroundings, and she burst into tears once more, in anger and misery, knowing they were the only two left in the wasteland that was once Townsville.**  
**

**#8 Whiskey and Rum  
**

Bubbles wished Snake did not drink so much, he was a mean drunk, every time they met he had a different scratch or scar or bruise visible on his green skin, then one evening, as she was tenderly tend to his wound, she found both a bottle of whiskey and a flask of rum in his sweatshirt pocket; she stood, looked him straight in the eyes, and told him, "I can't take seeing you hurt like this anymore."**  
**

**#9 War  
**

Bubbles grabbed Snake's collar with her hands, about throw a punch straight to his nose, he grimaced and waited for impact; her eyes showed sorrow, hating the constant war she was forced to fight against her best friend.**  
**

**#10 Weddings**

As she and Snake walked quietly along the sidewalk, avoiding being seen together by the participants at the wedding just across the street, Bubbles stopped for a second, being sucked in by the magnificent vows of the handsome groom and his beautiful bride; she heard him hiss her name, pressing on for her to keep walking to avoid being seen, as she took one last look at the ceremony, she giggled at the thought of being in the bride's place with Snake in front of her.**  
**

**#11 Birthday  
**

Bubbles bounced happily in her seat as she and her sisters waited for the next present to be placed in front of them, all three of them were officially fifteen on this day; the next present, though, was handed to Bubbles, as the Professor said all the tag said was to hand it specifically to her; while Buttercup started going on about how that was not fair, Bubbles looked at the tag, and smiled at the picture of a hissing snake below her name.**  
**

**#12 Blessing  
**

Bubbles smiled tenderly at the infant boy in her arms, almost tearing up at the sight of him, he looked almost exactly like his father; speaking of which, his father is going to be so happy when he sees the blue-eyed blessing that is going to change their lives.**  
**

**#13 Bias  
**

Bubbles was happy to at least have Buttercup to accept and support her and Snake's relationship, after having their faces plastered all over the news; though, it may be out of biased opinion, considering Buttercup was in a secret relationship of her own...**  
**

**#14 Burning  
**

Snake sensed her staring at the burning poison in his mouth, he expelled the toxin's gas from his lips a bit self-consciously; he finally managed to look at her, she looked back, the disappointed silence also started to burn in him.**  
**

**#15 Breathing  
**

His breathing was shaky and quiet, his motionless body was lying delicately on the stark white hospital bed; she gently grabbed his hand, her lip quivering from a sob, and laid her head next his, "Please, my love, just say something."**  
**

**#16 Breaking  
**

Staring solemnly down at her floating feet and letting her tears fall straight from the lids of her eyes to the cold ground, Bubbles kept running through what had just happened in her head; the yelling, the curses, all of the awful things that were said were now turning into a pool of regrets in the back of her head, slowly rotting her away until she turns into an emotionless zombie, how insensitive she was about the pain that broke him long ago, the same pain that was breaking her now.**  
**

**#17 Belief  
**

"Good can be found in anyone!" She always said this to him in some variation whenever they saw each other, to him this merely gave more evidence to her gullible and naive nature and, while it was adorable how she thought that, he knew that she was completely serious, that she would most likely take that belief to her grave; he tried to believe, he wanted to believe that everyone was good inside, Snake's mind was too scarred and corrupted, he had seen too many terrible thing done by people to ever think everyone on this earth was good in some level.**  
**

**#18 Balloon**

Snake looked over to the colorful cart with four large bouquets of balloons tied to each end of it, among them he managed to find a simple one, colored to look like a bubble; after staring for a while, he managed to successfully sneak it off of the cart while the man running it was selling a few to a family, and he gave it to Bubbles when she made it to the carnival gate, she took it happily, then looked at it suspiciously, he tried to lie and tell her he did not steal it, but all throughout their date, she would tease him by gasping and saying, "You stole a balloon!"**  
**

**#19 Balcony  
**

After managing to discretely open the balcony door and sneak outside, Bubbles waited at the concrete edge; everybody else was inside of the building, dancing to music with the ones they love, on one of the most special night of their lives; she saw him emerge from the bushes, after he caught her gaze he took off his hat and smiled, then climbed up to the ledge and was with her face to face then, not saying a word, he climbed over the ledge and gave her a kiss.**  
**

**#20 Bane  
**

At first, Snake was uncomfortable when she first showed him kindness, she used to be the very bane of his existence; now, as he sees her, he barely sees the five-year-old that beat him to a pulp on a daily basis.**  
**

**#21 Quiet  
**

Bubbles found Snake to be an abnormally quiet person, when they started out as friends, he would barely talk, or not even at all, when she asked why he merely said he preferred to listen; it took almost three years, but he was finally able to talk to her comfortably, and he always reminded her how amazing it felt.**  
**

**#22 Quirks  
**

Just by looking at them, you can tell that they definitely have their share of quirks, and if you ask them they will say those are the things they love the most about each other; Bubbles finds his green skin and reptilian frame strangely cute, whereas Snake finds her ridiculously huge blue eyes alluring.**  
**

**#23 Question  
**

Bubbles questioned her boyfriend's strange behavior as of late; only to be met with a question of his own.**  
**

**#24 Quarrel**

Shouts could be heard echoing from an undetermined direction of the city, both disturbing and scaring the residents; this did not worry Blossom and Buttercup, as nights like these always had a bittersweet aftermath.**  
**

**#25 Quitting  
**

He wiped the sweat from the back of his neck, the steam of the cooking burgers was practically cooking him as well; though it has crossed his mind, he would not dare quit, not with the way she smiled so proudly at him whenever she picked him up after work.**  
**

**#26 Jump  
**

Snake stared down nervously at the seemingly eternal drop down to the water below; squeezing his hand, Bubbles ran to the edge and jumped with him, giggling slightly as he screamed his head off.

**#27 Jester  
**

Comparing them to one another, it was amazing how they even managed to get passed friendship; he thought of her as royalty, while he was merely her jester.**  
**

**#28 Jousting  
**

Bubbles often wished that their relationship did not require such secrecy, but Snake insisted that it was too soon; he felt that if the public knew about them, the Townsville public would knock her off of her pedestal and leave her to be lonely and forgotten, he could never let that happen.**  
**

**#29 Jewel**

"Bubbsss, you're not like any old jewelsss from a ssstore; becaussse, well, thossse have a price..."**  
**

**#30 Just  
**

Bubbles found it irritating when Snake would completely disregard her pleas of being morally just.**  
**

**#31 Smirk  
**

That smirk that Snake gives her whenever she says the wrong thing both irks and flusters her.**  
**

**#32 Sorrow**

Pain was what kept them from being together; the pain that built up in him kept him from trusting her in any way, the pain of him pushing her away kept her from even trying anymore.**  
**

**#33 Stupidity  
**

Most people took Bubbles' eccentric outbursts as stupidity; Snake was one of those people, but he thought that was what made her cute.**  
**

**#34 Serenade**

At times, when they hang out, Snake would pop in his headphones and start singing to himself; it was adorable to her, like he was performing a little serenade.**  
**

**#35 Sarcasm  
**

He rolled his eyes as she walked away in a huff, offended; he was only trying to make her laugh...**  
**

**#36 Sordid**

Sometimes Bubbles almost gets sucked into Snake's mischievousness; in the end, though, she always recollects her morals, and tries to get him to do so as well.**  
**

**#37 Soliloquy  
**

It's hard for her to keep romantic surprises a secret; not because she loves gossip, but she always gets too excited and states her thoughts aloud.**  
**

**#38 Sojourn  
**

She looked back as he walked into the bus, wiping the tears from her eyes; she tried to calm herself with his soothing words, he will not be gone for long...**  
**

**#39 Share  
**

She saw him sleeping on a park bench as she was making her way to her house; overwhelmed with guilt for some reason, she put the bag of chips she was eating next to him, silently wishing him a merry Christmas.**  
**

**#40 Solitary**

Snake always preferred the company of himself rather than the company of others; but, having Bubbles around, maybe he could get used to being around people...**  
**

**#41 Nowhere**

He hissed out of worry as she took him far from the ground below and he gripped her shoulders tightly; when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but her angelic face in the blackness.**  
**

**#42 Neutral**

Bubbles found it odd that whenever she told him about her crime-fighting he just gave a blank stare.**  
**

**#43 Nuance  
**

Something about her demeanor when she coiled her arms around his shoulders struck him as odd.**  
**

**#44 Near**

"My armsss are tired, how muchsss _longer_ to your houssse?" "Oh, it's pretty far..."**  
**

**#45 Natural  
**

He knew it was only natural for her to treat him like a small bunny rabbit; he was a snake, and she loves animals...**  
**

**#46 Horizon  
**

Snake saw her bursting up from the trees and into the sky; the heart she made in the sky contrasted beautifully against the fire of the horizon.**  
**

**#47 Valiant  
**

She never forgot the way he boldly flew up with her and jumped straight into the monster's eye to help her throw a punch at it.**  
**

**#48 Virtuous  
**

He differed in the very way of life she lived by, yet her way of life his what he finds completely desirable.**  
**

**#49 Victory  
**

Snake has lost many games that has been thrown at him, having very little victories in the constant war of life, and only one does he find of any real value.**  
**

**#50 Defeat**

Many people have told them various times that their relationship was wrong, that it would never last, pretty much the entire town has a betting pool over how long it will be until they split; it gets to her, makes her think that they might be right, and there were even times where she thought he was going to leave and no longer be part of her life; then, he wraps his arms around her tightly and whispers to her, telling her that he will never leave; it lets her believe that they will not be defeated.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh... this whole thing probably sucks... but I hope you like it... R&R...**  
**


End file.
